gpachiesfandomcom-20200214-history
8 Ball Pool
Name '- 8 Ball Pool '''Developer '- Miniclip.com 'Link '- https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.miniclip.eightballpool 'Category '- Sports 'Type of game '- Billiard 'Achievements '- 79 'Total points '- 74500 ---- '''500 points #8 Ball Win - Win a game #8 Ball Veteran - Win 10 games #Perfect Play - Win a game without your opponent potting any of his balls #Hot Streak - Win 5 games in a row #Combination Shot - Pot one of your balls without hitting it with the cue ball #Combo Shot - Pot 3 your balls in a single shot #Veteran Potter - Pot 100 balls legally #Pro Potter - Pot 1k balls legally #Double Dip . Pot two balls in one pocket #8 Ball On Break - Pot the 8 ball on the break #Underdog - Beat somebody 3 ranks higher than you #Tournament Finalist - Get into a tournament finals #Tournament 2nd Round - Get to 2nd round of a tournament #Tournament Winner - Win a tournament #Tournament 5 Wins - Win 5 tournaments #Top Of The Class - Finish the tutorial #London Cup - Win the London Tournament #Sydney Rumor - Play the Sydney Tournament #Sydney Cup - Win the Sydney Tournament #Moscow Story - Play the Moscow Tournament #Moscow Cup - Win the Moscow Tournament #Tokyo Legend - Play the Tokyo Tournament #Tokyo Tournament Win - Win the Tokyo Tournament #London Calling - Play the London Tournament #Sydney Mates - Play 1v1 in Sydney #Moscow Comrades - Play 1v1 in Moscow #London Fellows - Play 1v1 in London #Paris Copains - Play 1v1 in Paris #Rome Contenders - Play 1v1 in Rome #Got The Power - Buy a powerup #Thirds The Charm - Own all three powerups at once #Lucky Break - Win the Lucky 8 cue #Power of 3 - Win 3 free spins in a row #Better Luck Next Time - Win the 1 pool coin prize #Go for Broke - Lose an All In match #All Mine! - Win a Hi-Lo #Dry Tun - Lose a Hi-Lo #Close Call - Lose on last call of Hi-Lo #Bronze Challenger - Get promoted to the Bronze League #Silver Hotshot - Get promoted to the Silver League #Golden Ace - Get promoted to the Gold League 1000 points #8 Ball Pro - Win 100 games #8 Ball Master - Win 1k games #Lightning Play - Win a game in 2 minutes by potting all your balls #Max Power - Win a game while only applying maximum power #Power Combo Shot - Pot 5 your balls in a single shot #Snooker - Get out of snooker #Half Power - Never go above half power and win the game #Tournament 25 Wins - Win 25 tournaments #Way of life - Get to level 100 #Tokyo Nakama - Play 1v1 in Tokyo #Vegas Friends - Play 1v1 in Vegas #Dubai Partners - Play 1v1 in Dubai #Shanghai Challengers - Play the 1v1 in Shanghai #Right On Cue - Buy your first cue #Top Gear - Buy the Millionaire cue #Winner Keeps It All - Win an All In match #Best of Friends - Win the Friends leaderboard #Platinum Genius - Get promoted to the PlatinumLeague #Amethyst Prodigy - Get promoted to the Amethyst League #Sapphire Wizard - Get promoted to the Sapphire League 1500 points #Hotter Streak - Win 10 games in a row #Master Potter - Pot 10k balls legally #Tournament 50 Wins - Win 50 tournaments #Tournament 100 Wins - Win 100 tournaments #Jakarta Kawan - Play 1v1 in Jakarta #Toronto Buddies - Play 1v1 in Toronto #Emerald Superstar - Get promoted to the Emerald League #Ruby Master - Get promoted to the Ruby League 2000 points #Denial - Win without your opponent making a shot #Hottest Streak - Win 20 games in a row #8 Ball Legend - Win 10k games #Tournament 200 Wins - Win 200 tournaments #Cairo Pals - Play 1v1 in Cairo #Run to the top - Win the top prize on Hi-Lo #National Hero - Win the Country leaderboard #Diamond Pro - Get promoted to the Diamod League 3000 points #Tournament 500 Wins - Win 500 tournaments #Top of the World - Win the Global leaderboards